Work has been carried out on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV virus. These include the p7 nucleocapsid protein and nef of HIV-1, and proteins of the immune system, in particular human macrophage inflammatory protein-1-beta, interleukin-8 and interleukin-4. The RNA binding properties of the p7 nucleocapsid protein have been investigated and structural studies of a specific p7- RNA complex have been initiated. In addition, work on the complex of the transcription factor GATA-1 with its cognate DNA target site has been pursued to identify and localize bound water.